El Pequeño Cervatillo
by rukiamk
Summary: Shikadai es el heredero de la familia Nara y lleva sobre sus hombros el peso de honrar ese apellido. Por fin a cumplido los siete años y debe asistir a la academia, ¿logrará convertirse en un gran ninja? ¿vivirá grandes aventuras? ¿conocerá buenos amigos en el proceso? ¿lo acompañaran sus padres? El pequeño cervatillo tiene un futuro impredecible. Shikamaru, Temari, Shikatema
1. Capítulo 1:Inicia el día

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**¡Hola, soy Rukiamk! Este es mi primer fic oficial, así que espero su apoyo y sus criticas constructivas para poder mejorar. Gracias por leer :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Inicia el día**

Eran las 6:30 a.m. y la luz que se colaba por la cortina iluminando toda la habitación, un pequeño de aproximadamente 9 años estaba tumbado en su cama sin ganas de abrir los ojos desde ya hacia media hora, en la cual no había dejado de escuchar a su madre llamándolo como loca.

\- ¡SHIKADAI NARA! ¡BAJA YA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, MUCHACHO DEL MAL! - gritó Temari.

Se movió un poco entre las sábanas mientras que se colocaba una de sus almohadas encima de su cara en señal de molestia. Sabía que cuando su madre comenzaba a llamarlo por su nombre completo iba ser muy problemático, así que si no ponía andar su trasero en ese mismo momento de seguro iba a recibir una de las buenas de parte de ella.

No se equivoquen, él adoraba y amaba a su madre, era el ser más importante para él, pero como decía su padre era demasiado, pero demasiado problemática… le parecía muy gracioso que su padre hable y se queje de que las mujeres eran problemáticas - su tía Ino y su tía Sakura le daban mucho miedo haciendo que su padre tuvieran razón - cuando él mismo se había casado con la más problemática de todas… sí, definitivo era la más problemática de todas, y era su madre.

\- ¡Ya voy mamá estoy casi "listo"! - dijo mientras bostezaba y se estiraba.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que en el marco de su puerta estaba su madre con los brazos colocados a cada lado de la cadera en forma de tetera.

\- ¿Con que casi listo, eh?... - dijo Temari frunciendo algo el ceño.

\- Ya mamá no seas tan proble… - Shikadai no terminó la frase porque su madre en un paso ya le había cogido una de sus mejillas y se la jalaba cariñosamente.

\- Sí ya decía yo que has sacado todo lo vago de tu padre - dijo dando un suspiro Temari - pero mírate si ni siquiera te has terminado de despertar.

\- P..pe..ro mam..aa – dijo con dificultad Shikadai mientras su madre seguía peñizcandole la mejilla - ¿Qué se va a hacer con este hijo que tengo? - dijo algo dramática Temari - Ya tenía suficiente con el padr…

\- Ya mujer, deja al chico… - Temari volteó y vio que su esposo se encontraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta - Mira que después si lo mimas mucho se pone tan problemático como tú - dijo Shikamaru sonriendo divertido mientras se acercaba a su hijo y le revolvía su ya despeinado cabello.

\- Ya, muy gracioso, "querido" - la mano que había estado jalando la mejilla de Shikadai ahora se encontraba jalando la mejilla de Shikamaru - Par de vagos el desayuno está hace horas y seguro ya se enfrió. Aparte, usted señorito - Temari había señalado a Shikadai - debe llegar temprano a la academia ya que es su primer día, y usted señor Nara - ahora señalando a Shikamaru - debe llegar temprano al trabajo que seguro te toca ir a sacar a rastras al séptimo Hokage de su casa ya que tengo la certeza de que no va a querer separarse de su esposa - Temari dejo de peñizcar la mejilla de su esposo y se acercó a darle un beso a su hijo para luego darle otro a su esposo - así que solo espero 5 minutos a que bajen antes de que yo misma ponga a mover sus par de traseros a punta de patadas - dijo finalmente divertida mientras salía por la puerta sonriéndoles.

Shikadai se volteó a ver a su padre que estaba con la cara de embobado que ponía siempre que su madre se ponía brava.

\- Papá, deja de poner esta cara de bobo - dijo Shikadai – Das vergüenza ajena...

Shikamaru soltó una risotada.

\- Tranquilo hijo, esta es la cara que tengo siempre desde que me casé con tu madre, así que ya que puedo hacer - dijo mientras seguía riendo - Y apúrate - se acercó al oído de su hijo para decirle algo - que después soy yo el que paga las consecuencias de que tu madre se ponga brava y sobre todo en la noche.

\- ¿Qué?… ¿Cóm…? - dijo Shikadai confundido ya que no entendió nada de lo que le dijo al final su padre.

Shikamaru volvió a reír.

\- Nada hijo solo bromeaba - seguía riendo - ya entenderás cuando crezcas.

Ante esto, Shikamaru salió y dejo a su hijo con un puchero en la cara ya que no comprendía a los adultos.

* * *

Así era la vida de Shikadai Nara. Una vida donde tenía unos padres amorosos, a pesar de ser raros, donde podía ver las nubes junto a su padre y dormir de vago en el regazo de su madre - cosa que no le gusta mucho a ella pero siempre al final terminaba cediendo ante él - una vida donde justo iba a empezar su camino para convertirse en ninja, un gran ninja igual que su padre y madre.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, Shikadai se colocó el saco que su padre le había dado con el símbolo del Clan Nara. El día anterior sus padres le habían dicho que ahora que empezaba la academia debía demostraba que era un digno miembro y heredero de la familia Nara. Su padre, unos días antes, le había colocado los aretes que él había llevado hasta entonces diciendole que con esto se encargaba la importante misión de llevar en alto el apellido Nara, como lo había hecho su abuelo al morir como héroe en la cuarta guerra ninja y él mismo al ser el actual asesor del Hokage.

Shikadai se encontraba orgulloso de pertenecer a su familia y se esforzaría por demostrar ese orgullo a sus padres - a pesar de ser problemático.

Ya en la entrada se puso su mochila y se cambió de zapatos. Su padre ya estaba en la puerta esperando a que saliera cuando su madre se acercó a él y le dio un beso de despedida en la frente.

Shikadai salió corriendo y junto a su padre empezó a caminar a la academia por las calles de Konoha. Era un día especialmente soleado, alegre y bullicioso. Y a medida que se acercaba a la academia se hacía más bullicioso por los niños que corrían y caminaban alegres rubro a ella. Esto puso algo nervioso a Shikadai, se preguntaba "¿Y si soy un burro y no logro entender nada de lo que dicen?". Shikamaru, que había estado observando a su hijo - sí, él había decidido acompañarlo el primer día ya que suponía que algo así podría pasar - vio que aquellos ojos verdes, heredados de su madre, se encontraban llenos de una especie de ansiedad y preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasa, pequeño cervatillo? - le dijo Shikamaru poniéndose de cuclillas frente a su hijo para alcanzar a verlo a su altura. Shikadai se sorprendió un poco al tener al frente la cara de su padre pero no retrocedió sino que lo vio directo a los ojos - Es…to… nada, papá - no le gustaba nada que lo llamara pequeño cervatillo así que dirigió su vista a un lado evitando la mirada de su padre.

\- Tranquilo hijo - dijo Shikamaru sonriéndole y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Shikadai - vas hacerlo bien. Aparte tus amigos estarán allí contigo, así que no creo que tengas que ponerte nervioso. Cuando tenía tu edad también tuve nervios el primer día así que se cómo te sientes - le revolvió el cabello, desarmándole en algo la cola característica de los Nara.

\- Pero si yo hago de tonto… - Shikadai bajo la mirada en señal ansiedad - no quiero parecer tonto, papá.

Shikamaru soltó una risotada.

\- Hijo quizás seas algo vago como yo, pero eres más orgulloso y terco que tu madre, ¿verdad? - Shikamaru volvió a revolverle el cabello a su hijo - Tranquilo has heredado el cerebro de tu padre - dijo orgulloso.

El pequeño mostró una sonrisa a su padre y con la confianza que le había dado, salió corriendo directo a la puerta de la academia para luego voltear y despedirse de su padre desde lejos mientras agitaba su mano.

\- ¡Gracias, papá! ¡Te quiero! No llegues tarde que luego mamá se pone brava - gritó Shikadai desde donde estaba.

Shikamaru respondió el gesto y supo que su hijo iba a estar bien. Su pequeño ahora comenzaría su camino para convertirse en un gran ninja.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Espero que les halla gustado y dejen muchos reviews y follows :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :)**

**Rukiamk**


	2. Capítulo 2:En la escuela

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Hola, nuevamente acá para saludarlos y desearles una felices fiestas en compañía de sus seres queridos. Bueno, ahora el segundo capítulo donde ya aparecen todos los pequeñuelos bellos. ¡Buena lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: En la escuela**

Allí se encontraba el pequeño Nara frente a la puerta de la academia, viendo que aquel edificio era realmente grande. No pudo evitar abrir su boca ante esto, allí mismo se había convertido en ninja su padre - ¿Cuánto tiempo me demorare en adaptarme a esto? - se dijo mentalmente.

Iba a soltar un suspiro cuando en eso sintió un brazo que le aprisionó el cuello por detrás y supo, por la fuerza, quien era.

\- ¡Hey, cervatillo! - soltó algo divertida y riendo Chouchou.

\- ¡Oye, Shikadai! ¡Te dije que me esperarás, gordis! - dijo Inojin agitado, al parecer había corrido para alcanzar a Chouchou y se encontraba con ambas manos en las rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire.

Y como se lo esperaba, justo junto a él estaban sus dos mejores amigos. Ellos se conocían desde que tenía uso de razón, por no decir desde que nacieron. Él era el menor de los tres técnicamente, los otros dos habían nacido un poco antes. Chouchou era hija de su grande y bueno tío Chouji y su extraña tía Karui. Ella tenía mucha energía, comía demasiado, así que siempre llevaba comida. Su otro amigo, Inojin, era hijo de su temible tía Ino y su sonriente tío Sai, no se explica porque siempre iba con esa cara media rara para su gusto. Inojin era un rubio paliducho con coleta, como le dice Shikadai, siempre tímido y molesto porque se paraba preocupando de todo, tenía un complejo de inferioridad que contrastaba muchas veces con la sonrisita que mostraba, al igual que su padre, a los demás.

Sin embargo, Shikadai sabía que no podía tener mejores amigos, había jugado juntos desde que estaban en pañales y se tenía la misma confianza como si fuesen hermanos.

\- Ya te dije que no me digas así, "gordis"- dijo Shikadai mientras fruncía el ceño y se deshacía del brazo que lo estaba ahorcando.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! - rió socarronamente Chouchou - Te he dicho que no me importa. Hemos visto que tu papá te trajo - sonrió mientras caminaban ya dentro de la academia.

\- ¡Sí! Mi padre también me trajo, dijo que me había visto medio nervioso y decidió traerme derechito acá - dijo Inojin, que estaba a su otro lado, mientras caminaba y se arreglaba las mechas de su cola dejando ver sus nuevos aretes.

EL trío pertenecían a tres grandes clanes de la aldea de la hoja. Los clanes Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi. Estos tenían una estrecha relación fraternal, siempre se habían apoyado en todos los aspectos hasta el grado de tomar decisiones en conjunto para el progreso de la aldea. Ellos tres eran los nuevos herederos de sus respectivos clanes - cosa que Shikadai consideraba problemático - y como tales, los líderes, sus padres, les había impuesto aquellos aretes en señal de eso hasta el momento en que se conviertan en Chunnin.

\- Con que a ustedes también ya les han puesto sus aretes - dijo Chouchou al ver que tanto Shikadai y Inojin los tenían - No entiendo para que tanto, aparte hasta ahora no me cuaja eso del InoShikaChou.

\- Sí, mi mamá me los coloco justo ayer - dijo Inojin mostrándolos - Pero pican un poco, seguro están irritados.

\- Todo esto es demasiado molesto, pero debemos honrar a los ancestros… - dijo Shikadai mientras ya se encontraba tomando asiento en uno de los bancos de arriba del salón - aparte si no lo hacemos seguro la tía Ino se pondrá demasiado problemática.

Inojin se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de su madre.

\- Chicos mi mamá me dijo que hoy comenzamos el entrenamiento "InoShikaChou" así que tenemos que estar allí a las 3 - dijo el chico rubio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - dijo Chouchou algo fastidiada.

\- Problemático - soltó Shikadai mientras ponía sus brazos en la carpeta y colocaba su cabeza en ellos - Ahora déjenme dormir…

Sin embargo, justo cuando acababan de decirlo, un fuerte golpe en su espalda hizo que levantará la cabeza de inmediato.

\- ¡Oe, Shikadai! ¡¿Ya te quieres dormir si aún no comienza lo divertido, 'tebassa?! - gritó Bolt prácticamente en su oído.

Y allí estaba el más hiperactivo y tonto amigo suyo, Bolt Uzumaki, hijo de su tío Naruto actual Hokage y su adorable tía Hinata. Sin dudas ese chico tenía la energía que a él le falta, siempre saltando de aquí para allá y sobre todo metiéndose en problemas por el gusto de fastidiar a su papá.

* * *

Una vez, cuando tenían alrededor de 5 años Bolt, Chouchou y él estaban en la casa del primero y a este se le ocurrió la genial idea de molestar a su papá. Su mamá los acababa de dejar y Naruto se hallaba completamente dormido, tirado en el sofá.

Se podría decir que Shikadai había heredado sin lugar a dudas la capacidad de crear estrategias de su padre, desde muy chico había sabido cómo salirse con la suya siempre. Pero con referencias a bromas sin dudas el mejor era Bolt. Así que los tres pequeños se metieron al cuarto de los padres del rubio, y ya que el pequeño con ojos azules conocía cada cosa que había allí, fueron directo al cajón donde se hallan todos los cosméticos que tenía Hinata, cogieron algunos y fueron directo a donde estaba Naruto dormido en el sofá.

Entonces, los niños comenzaron a pintar la cara de aquel hombre dormido, cual lienzo de jardín de infantes. Una vez terminado el trabajo, dejaron todo regado, sin importarles las consecuencias de lo que podría suceder después y se fueron corriendo, alegres, a sacar un montón de golosinas del repostero.

Luego de eso se armó la grande porque justo llego su tía Hinata y encontró a su esposo con ese aspecto. Ella comenzó a reír, Naruto horrorizado se vio en el espejo y salió como flecha en busca del causante de todo, es decir su pequeño demonio Bolt.

Mientras Shikadai veía como su amigo era perseguido por todo el lugar, no paraba de reír. Sin embargo, fue en ese momento cuando sintió un frío recoger todo su cuerpo cuando vio que sus padres se encontraban en la puerta viendo todo el espectáculo.

Su padre comenzó a carcajearse como loco, pero su madre fijo su mirada en él y allí supo que todo estaba perdido. Tenía la evidencia en las manos, un paquete de galletas de chocolate, y toda la cara llena de trocitos y restos de la misma. Su madre se puso histérica por la travesura que había hecho junto a sus amigos y fue desde ese momento que supo porque le decían la kunoichi más aterradora de todas.

* * *

\- ¡Bolt! Déjame en paz - dijo Shikadai mientras se sacaba de encima a su amigo revoltoso - Justo ahora que pensaba que todo iba andar tranquilo por acá.

\- Ni te hagas ilusiones, Shikadai. Mira que tener al tonto acá me dan ganas de llorar - una chica de cabello y ojos negros acaba de aparecer detrás de Bolt y había hecho ese comentario justo cerca a la ojera del rubio.

\- Sarada-chan… - dijo ruborizándose un poco Bolt al tener tan cerca de él a la chica de cabello negro - Eres una fastidiosa… - se alejó de un saltito y comenzó a correr a la puerta - ¡Tonta! - gritó el rubio mientras se giraba a sacarle la lengua a Sarada.

\- ¡Oe, ¿a dónde diablos vas, Bolt baka?! ¡No ves que ya va a comenzar la clase! - salió corriendo ella también detrás del Uzumaki.

\- Si serán… no pueden ser más problemáticas las cosas… - masculló Shikadai mientras volvía a enterrar su cabeza entre sus brazos que se encontraban en la carpeta.

Sus amigos, Inojin y Chouchou, se habían sentado a su lado. En el otro banco Sarada había logrado que el Uzumaki se sentara en una carpeta al costado de ella, donde también estaba otro chico de aspecto misterioso con cabellos y ojos muy claros, luego de haberlo arrastrado desde los casilleros que estaban afuera.

En eso hizo su ingreso alguien que Shikadai conocía muy bien. Era el más raro de los conocidos de su padre, se presentó allí al frente de todos portando los visores más estrafalarios que pudo haber visto en su vida, y claro también su vida no había sido muy larga, pero igual pensó que nunca vería otros iguales.

\- ¡Buenos días, muchachos! - dijo el hombre - Soy el nuevo tutor encargado de todos aquellos que entran por primera vez a la academia - continuó diciendo mientras parecía inspeccionar los rostros de todos los niños que estaban allí - Me llamo Aburame Shino y espero que estén ansiosos y listos para enfrentar el comienzo de su vida como ninjas, si tienen dudas o algún problema en el proceso no teman consultármelo o decírmelo.

Para esto los niños, que lo habían estado observando cuidadosamente, hablan bajito entre sí. Shikadai ya había levantado la vista y miraba aburrido al sensei, cuando en eso en el marco de la puerta vio a una joven que hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Shino volvió su mirada a la puerta.

\- Pasa, Mirai - dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la chica para que entrará.

\- Es...to… - aclaró un poco la garganta el sensei - también les quiero presentar quien estará ayudándome en lo que será su formación académica de hoy en adelante - decía mientras señalaba con ambos brazos a la joven - Ella es una joven que recién ha obtenido el rango de Chunnin y gustosamente se ha ofrecido para ser practicante de cátedra en la academia. Su nombre es Mirai Sarutobi - finalizó Shino.

\- Mucho gusto con todos chicos, y espero que sean buenos conmigo - Mirai se inclinó ante ellos para luego mostrarle una sonrisa.

Shikadai la estuvo viendo todo el rato. Desde que ella entró, el cuarto se había iluminado. Las mejillas del pequeño Nara habían tomado un color rosáceo y su rostro ahora mostraba una cara de bobo increíble. Él conocía muy bien a esa chica, la conocía prácticamente desde que nació, o mejor dicho, ella lo conocía a él. Mirai le llevaba casi el doble de edad, era una joven hermosa con el mismo rostro que su madre, tenía unos 16 años y era tan buena kunoichi como su padre había sido shinobi. El padre de Mirai había sido el sensei de su padre, el gran Asuma Sarutobi, hijo del tercer Hokage.

Mirai siempre había estado presente en la vida de Shikadai, ya que Shikamaru se había convertido en su maestro y fue quien la entrenó durante su etapa de gennin, y hasta ahora algunas veces la incluía en misiones junto a él.

\- ¡Oe, Shikadai! Ya quita la cara de bobo - dijo Inojin dándole un codazo en las costillas - ahorita se te cae la baba - terminó de decir divertido el rubio.

\- ¡Wiii! Así que el pequeño esta enam… - iba a terminar de decirle Chouchou bajito cuando Shikadai le tapó la boca.

\- ¡Calla! Que no es eso… - dijo Shikadai mientras mantenía su mano en la boca de la morena y se dedicaba a mirar con odio a Inojin.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes tres! - dijo el sensei señalando a los tres que hace un rato estaban haciendo alboroto - Está bien que estén emocionados, pero guarden energía para cuando comience el entrenamiento en serio - terminó de decir.

Esto desato la risa de todos y he hizo que el nuevo equipo InoShikaChou se pusiera colorado de la vergüenza. Mirai, que había estado viendo divertida la escena, observó a Shikadai y le guiñó el ojo justo cuando el muchacho cruzó la mirada con ella.

\- Diablos, justo en frente de ella… - pensó Shikadai y rápidamente volvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

\- Ya, mira lo que ocasionaron - bufó Shikadai a los otros dos cuando ya se encontraron en un pequeño receso.

\- No es para tanto - soltó la morena.

En el rato que había estado en clase, para Shikadai todo le había sido aburrido. El sensei les explicó conceptos básicos sobre el chakra, el ninjutsu, las clases de sellos y demás. Cosas que él ya había leído.

* * *

Shikadai no era un pequeño común, desde bebé sus padres se habían dado cuenta que tenía un gran potencial heredado de ellos. Apenas con 2 años ya leía pequeñas frases de los libros infantiles que su tío Gaara le había regalado, a los 3 construía y armaba estructuras con los bloques que le dio su tío Kankuro con un nivel mayor para un niño de su edad. Pero no fue hasta los cuatro cuando Shikamaru se dio cuenta que ese pequeño lo estaba superando, aparte de leer y hacer cálculos pequeños correctamente, un día lo encontró curioso moviendo las piezas de Shougi del tablero que se hallaba en la sala de su casa; con gran asombro observo que el niño había puesto las fichas de la misma forma en que había acabado la última jugada que tuvo la noche anterior con su mujer. No le era raro que el niño supiera como funcionaba aquel juego, ya que, cada vez que tenía un encuentro con su esposa o Mirai el niño corría a sentarse en su regazo y observaba atento el tiempo que durara la partida.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo con la duda, por lo que se acercó a su hijo y empezó a interrogarlo.

\- Pequeño cervatillo, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - dijo sonriendo.

El niño volteó y vio a su padre con esos ojos verde azulado que tanto a Shikamaru le gustaban.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Mira, gané! - le dijo Shikadai emocionado y sonriendo.

\- Oe, pero si es la misma jugada con la que le gané a tu madre - Shikamaru arqueó un poco las cejas - ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Sabes las reglas muchacho?

\- No - dijo bostezando el niño - Solo memoricé tus jugadas, papá.

\- ¡Pero que inteligente! - Shikamaru revolvió un poco el cabello de su hijo - Ese es mi muchacho. ¿No quieres que te explique las reglas y juguemos un poco?

\- ¡Sí! - dijo emocionado y con los ojos brillando Shikadai.

Le hizo falta un solo juego para que el pequeño captara lo esencial y tres para decir que al menos estaba al mismo nivel que Mirai.

Shikamaru estaba fascinado, no podía negar que ese pequeño de tan solo 4 años era hijo suyo y de Temari, en verdad cada cosa que hacia no dejaba de sorprenderle. Había heredado el gran intelecto de ambos y era feliz de descubrir que ahora podría tener a un adversario que le diera algo de pelea en el Shougi.

En los últimos años sin Asuma y su padre solo jugaba de vez en cuando con su mujer, pero ella no era fanática del dichoso juego y como él siempre terminaba ganando luego tenía que ponerse meloso para ser perdonado. Por otro lado, también había comenzado a enseñarle a Mirai, en esos momentos de unos 11 o 12 años, sin embargo la chica tenia las mismas habilidades que su padre en el Shougi, por lo que Shikamaru ya no tenía esperanzas de jugarse unas buenas partidas hasta ese día.

* * *

\- Las clases son totalmente problemáticas - Shikadai estaba caminando rumbo de nuevo al salón de clases junto a Inojin y Chouchou - Me aburro, ya quiero que me enseñen ninjutsus.

\- Shikadai, que tu sepas todo lo que han dicho no quiere decir que los demás lo conozcan - recalcó el rubio que ya llevaba un rato dibujando algo en su libreta mientras caminaban - No ves que no todos tienen tu cerebro.

\- ¡Exacto! - secundó Chouchou mientras se metía a la boca un bollito de dulce que había comprado en la cafetería antes - Con todo eso del chakra me dio hambre.

\- Prefiero ver las nubes - dijo con aire soñador el Nara mientras veía por una ventana el cielo - y estar por allí flotando como ellas.

\- En realidad eres vago - rieron Inojin y Chouchou al unísono.

Las clases continuaron por otra hora y se suponía que tenía que seguir aun por 3 horas más pero su tutor comenzó hablar.

\- ¡Bueno niños la lección de hoy termina acá! ¡Sean buenos chicos y vayan a casa! La razón por la qu… - Shino no llego de terminó de decir nada debido a que fue interrumpido por el griterío de los infantes moviéndose de sus sitios.

\- ¡Sí, al fin se acabó! ¡Oigan todos! - gritó Bolt - ¡Hoy les enseñare una broma increíble! ¿Quién viene conmigo?

Sarada lo vio con una cara de poco amigos. Y los demás niños ni caso hicieron, por lo que Shikadai pensó que seguro era alguna de las tonterías que el rubio hacía para molestar a su padre, el Hokage.

\- Bolt… eres estúpido - dijo el moreno mientras señalaba a su amigo - Hoy la reunión de los 5 kages será en nuestra aldea. Habrá muchos policías.

\- ¡Es por eso!- respondió el Uzumaki haciendo un puchero - ¡Un verdadero shinobi puede hacer bromas sin ser notado! ¡Deberías venir Shikadai!

\- ¡Eso no es bueno! Nosotros 3, InoShikaChou, ahora mismo vamos a una lección. Orden de mi mamá - interrumpió Inojin.

\- ¡Ah, ya recordé! No puedo ir. Hoy voy con Anko-sensei… - respondió Chouchou sin darle importancia a ninguno de los dos rubios.

\- ¡Chouchou…! - su robusta sensei Anko hizo su aparición en el marco de la puerta - Hoy iremos a la tienda de dangos y comeremos algo de anmitsu.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Anko-sensei! - gritó emocionada Chouchou mientras corría hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera, gordis! - soltó Inojin angustiado.

\- ¿Y qué tiene? ¡Nos vemos! - dijo mientras se iba.

\- ¡Entonces ya no tienen entrenamiento hoy! ¡Ven con nosotros, Inojin! - rogó Bolt.

\- Bromas y entrenamiento son una molestia… - terminó por decir Shikadai, ante lo cual su amigo el rubio de coleta solo emitió un suspiro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. Ojalá les halla gustado, espero sus reviews y comentarios para ir mejorando poco a poco xD. Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**REVIEWS**

**Boonnybell: **O.o que lindo que te gusto, espero ir mejorando ya que podría decir que este es mi primer fic. Como veras, y dije, acá continuamos con la historia y tenemos a todos los pekes travesureros. Besos y espero disfrutes de los siguientes capítulos también.

**Wolfmesu:** :3 siii shikamaru todo un papote! xD literal jejejejeje. También me encanta esta familia y pareja por eso decidí hacer este fic centrado en ellos y la infancia de Shikadai. No encontré muchos fic sobre él por así que no pude contenerme en realizar uno. Espero que disfrutaras de


	3. Capítulo 3:El tío Gaara y el tío Kankuro

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Holas muchachones, luego de mucho tiempito le traigo la actualización de este fic. La verdad me disculpo porque tenia pensado hacer un capítulo semanal, sin embargo ante la evidente salida del gaiden y película de Boruto me pareció que debía esperar un poco para evitar que exista incongruencias con mi historia.**

**¡OJO! ANTES DE LEER ESTE CAPÍTULO POR SI ACASO HE EDITADO LOS DOS PRIMEROS POR LO QUE SI DESEAN LOS INVITO A VOLVER A LEERLOS, LOS CAMBIOS NO SON TAN GRANDES PERO ALLÍ ESTÁN (sobre todo la edad de Shikadai que será de 9 años).**

**Espero que les guste y buena lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El tío Gaara y el tío Kankuro**

Shikadai, luego de escuchar los gritos que le dio Bolt al decirle que se iba, cogió su maleta y salió junto con Inojin rumbo a su casa por las calles de Konoha.

\- ¡Shikadai, diablos! ¡Te dije en la mañana que sino vamos mi mamá nos va a matar; no solo a nosotros sino también a nuestros padres, incluyendo al mío, sabes cómo es ella! - le gritó Inojin desesperado.

\- ¡Problemático! - respondió automáticamente el Nara - A quien se le ocurre hacer esto hoy día.

Al inicio se había olvidado completamente de lo que le había dicho Inojin en la mañana, pero luego pensando en el transcurso del día se preguntó porque su padre no le había mencionado nada sobre eso, entonces recordó lo de la reunión de los Kages.

Shikamaru era el actual consejero principal del Séptimo Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, pero ese cargo era demasiado problemático para el gusto de Shikadai. Su padre siempre paraba ocupado con papeles hasta el cuello, incluso en su casa había días que sólo lo veía a la hora del desayuno y otros que sólo lo veía en la noche antes de dormir.

El pequeño no se quejaba de no tener a su padre en todo momento, sabía que a pesar de que su padre mascullaba que todo era problemático en verdad se enfocaba en dar lo mejor para ayudar a un gran amigo, como lo era el Hokage.

Por otro lado su madre era diferente, ella no podía quedarse quieta mucho rato. A pesar de que ya había adoptado el apellido Nara, nunca sucumbió ante la característica vagancia de ellos.

Ella era la gran embajadora de Suna, gran aliado de Konoha, y trabajaba mano a mano en actividades relacionadas a ambas aldeas como lo eran los exámenes Chunnin, las pruebas Jounin, festividades, organización de reuniones diplomáticas y demás. Esto hacia que se tuviera que mover de Konoha a Suna muchas veces al año, por lo que Shikadai tenía que pasar algunos días en la casa alterna del clan junto a su abuela Yoshino mientras su madre viajaba. Cuando era más pequeño, Temari se encargaba de no viajar tanto, prácticamente solo viajaba d veces al año. Y de esas veces se llevaba a Shikadai con ella la mayoría, pero ahora que él empezaba la academia y era más grande su madre había decidido que podría viajar más seguido y sola.

Esto había molestado a Shikadai debido que le encantaba ir a Suna. Sus padres le enseñaron que él no tenía una sola aldea, que su deber no solo sería proteger Konoha sino Suna. Llevaba en sus venas sangre de Konoha y sangre de Suna por lo que era parte de ambas.

Él odiaba el hecho de que se perdía de la diversión de Suna, aunque no había muchas nubes estaba aquel cielo estrellado y esas dunas que se veían a lo lejos. Lo que más ama él, al igual que su padre, era ver las nubes; sin embargo su segunda cosa favorita era ver las dunas durante el atardecer en Suna. Otra cosa, y tal vez el motivo mayor de su depresión, era que no podía jugar con sus tíos; de los más raros pero a los que más quería.

Los dos hermanos de su madre lo engreían demasiado, cada vez que iba a Suna cuando era pequeño correteaba por el palacio del Kazekage libremente sin restricción alguna y siempre se encargaba de desarmar todo aquello que encontraba en el taller de marionetas que su tío tenia allí. Era totalmente divertido.

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando Inojin lo empezó a llamar de nuevo.

\- ¡Shikadai! – repitió el rubio por décima vez.

\- ¡Si, si…! Voy a ver qué hago - soltó Shikadai haciendo un gesto de que no se preocupara tanto del asunto.

\- Te espero en el campo 10, mi mamá dijo a las tres - le recordó Inojin - Ahora tengo que buscar a la gordis y hacer que deje de comer, ¡Diablos! – Inojin salió corriendo por la calle haciendo un gesto de despedida mientras se alejaba.

* * *

El pequeño Nara siguió caminando en dirección a su casa pensando que quizás ahora que se realizaría la gran reunión de los Kages podría ver a sus tíos.

Poco rato después entró a su casa completamente cansado. Desde la puerta notó que su madre hablaba con alguien por lo que la llamó.

-¡Mamá, ya llegue! – entonces recordó lo del entrenamiento y decidió probar suerte- ¡Puedes decirle a la tía Ino que me duele la barriga…!

Estaba caminando a la sala al no encontrar respuesta, cuando al pasar por dicha estancia vio a su madre y tío, sentados los dos allí tomando té tranquilamente.

\- Bienvenido, mira cómo has crecido… - dijo Gaara con una sonrisa al ver entrar al pequeño.

\- …tío Gaara… ¿Así que pasaste primero por aquí?... - soltó Shikadai sorprendido ante la presencia del Kazekage.

\- Shikadai, saluda apropiadamente a tu tío - le regaño Temari al pequeño.

\- Si… - respondió el menor - ¿Y el tío Kankuro?

Y por la puerta que daba al patio asomó la cabeza el hombre mencionado.

\- Gaara, ya debemos irnos… - dijo Kankuro - ¡Hey! Ese no es el enano - soltó al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shikadai - Mira que estás creciendo - terminó de decir al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al pequeño y lo cargaba cogiéndolo del torso.

\- Bájame… - chilló el pequeño Nara - que ya no soy un bebé… ya estoy yendo a la academia y seré un gran ninja… - siguió diciendo mientras trataba de soltarse de su tío que ya lo tenía estrujando.

\- Ninja ¿Eh? - Kankuro empezó a reír amistosamente - ¡Me alegro saber que tu mamá y papá tendrán a alguien tan rudo para defenderlos! – finalizó de hablar el mayor mientras lo bajaba y le revoloteaba el cabello.

Shikadai hizo un puchero enojado y volteó a su madre que había comenzado a reírse por lo bajo al igual que Gaara quien sonría abiertamente.

\- ¡Ya déjalo, Kankuro! - le retó Temari a su hermano aun con la sonrisa en los labios - ¡Me vas a estropear al muchacho con tanto mimo!

\- Pero es que mira es tan lindo, hasta hace tu puchero - dijo Kankuro molestando ahora a su hermana.

\- ¡Que gracioso! ¡Espera nomas que vaya a Suna y muestre un par de tus fotos de bebé a cierta persona a ver si el puchero no es de familia! - mencionó Temari maliciosamente.

\- Ya párenla ustedes dos - interrumpió el menor de los hermanos - Ustedes parecen más chiquitos que Shikadai.

Para esto Shikadai está también riéndose al ver como se molestaban los dos adultos.

\- Creo que aún tenemos tiempo y me parece que será un poco más del que teníamos pensando... - mencionó Gaara mientras se colocaba dos de sus dedos sobre su ojo izquierdo sonriendo nuevamente.

\- Shikadai, ¿Me acompañas a ver a los ciervos? - Gaara se dirigió a Shikadai mientras se paraba y colocaba a su lado poniendo una de su manos sobre la cabeza de su sobrino.

Shikadai busco la mirada de su madre, ante lo cual ella le hizo una señal de aprobación. El niño amablemente volteó, vio a los ojos de su tío y le mostró una sonrisa en señal de que estaba dispuesto de ir con él.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio por el complejo del Clan Nara hasta llegar al bosque de la familia. Shikadai estaba bastante familiarizado con todo aquello, le encanta observar como los ciervos se escabullían por allí y justo era época en donde aparecían ciervos bebés junto a sus madres por todo el lugar.

\- Mira tío - Shikadai justo señalaba a un pequeño ciervo muy cerca de él - parece que se ha perdido - dijo al ver que no estaba por allí la madre.

Gaara sonrió y se colocó al lado de Shikadai para luego ponerse de cuclillas. Mirando en dirección al pequeño ciervo extendió una mano haciendo que un poco de arena delante de él revoloteara hacia al animalito suavemente ocasionando que este curioso se acercara más.

\- Sabes que esta arena es especial ¿no?, Shikadai - habló mientras hacía que el cervatillo caminaba cada vez más hacia él - cuando yo tenía tu edad no sabía porque esta arena me protegía aunque no lo deseara o quisiera - continuó diciendo el Kazekage a la vez que estiraba su mano para acariciar la cabecita del ciervo que ya se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿No era porqué poseías a Shukaku? - preguntó Shikadai.

Gaara dejó de acariciar al animalito y le dirigió una mirada sorprendida al pequeño que había nombrado al Bijuu como si de un amigo se tratara.

\- ¿¡Eh!? Así que tu madre te ha contado historias de Shukaku - soltó Gaara quien estaba curioso por saber que tanto conocía Shikadai de su pasado.

\- ¡Sí! - respondió emocionado el niño - Mi mamá me contó que tú fuiste poseedor de un Bijuu - mencionó emocionado Shikadai - ¡Es genial! ¡Yo hubiese querido tener un amigo Bijuu! - finalizó.

Gaara podía comprender lo dicho por el niño. La generación que se estaba formando no había sufrido, ni sufriría el dolor de la guerra o del poder demoníaco que atraían aquellas criaturas. Sin lugar a dudas, los pequeños conocían y sabían el horror que se vivió en tiempos pasados. Era importante que lo supieran para no cometer los mismos errores, sin embargo al no haberlo vivido en carne propia ellos lo tomaron por un enfoque diferente. Para los jóvenes, los Bijuus que existían en cada aldea no eran armas sino criaturas que se encargan de proteger y mantener el orden de las mismas, eran entes poderosos con los cuales podías contar. Shikadai había crecido con ese razonamiento por lo cual Gaara no podía juzgar las ideas del niño. No ahora que reinaba la paz y no era necesario atormentar a las futuras generaciones con fantasmas de destrucción y caos.

\- Sabes Shikadai, cuando yo tenía tu edad en verdad nunca comprendí o llegue a entender el significado de la palabra "Amor" - habló el pelirrojo señalando su frente donde se encontraba tallada la palabra - nunca supe lo que era el amor de un padre o una madre y mucho menos el cariño de hermanos.

\- ¿Eh? Pero tío, yo sé que la abuela murió cuando eras un bebé sin embargo aún estaba el abuelo, el tío Kankuro y mamá ¿o no? - cuestionó el pequeño Nara.

\- Hmm - masculló el Kazekage - se puede decir que si pero a la vez no - respondió.

\- No entiendo - bufó Shikadai algo fastidiado de no comprender a lo que se refería su tío.

Gaara al ver el gesto característico de su hermana en el pequeño lo miro divertido y le mostró una sonrisa melancólica.

\- Bueno lo que quiero decir es que el problema no era que los tuviera a mi lado sino yo quien se sentía sólo y lastimado - se explicó mejor Gaara - el tener a Shukaku… - paró de hablar.

La verdad no quería confundir al muchacho pero deseaba ser sincero con él, por eso se hallaba hablando con Shikadai después de todo, así que continuó su discurso pero teniendo cuidado con las palabras que usaba.

\- Tener al Shukaku fue a decir verdad difícil - suspiró el mayor - aunque no lo creas el poder a veces no se puede controlar y más aún cuando este provoca temor en las demás personas.

Shikadai miraba a su tío asombrado, su madre siempre le contaba historias curiosas relacionadas a Suna, sobre su infancia y hermanos. Nunca creyó que su tío hubiera sido alguien retraído, ni mucho menos alguien que hubiese tenido problemas para relacionarse de pequeño.

\- Tienes suerte muchacho y me alegro de que puedas pensar como lo haces ahora - continuó Garra - a mi me tomo un par de años poder comprender todo lo que tú entiendes y has tenido por inercia - sonrió y Shikadai le respondió la sonrisa - Fue gracias a Naruto que logre hacerlo y por eso decidí encaminar mi sendero a proteger al futuro para que no padezca del sufrimiento que pase y creo que lo estoy logrando - terminó de hablar Gaara mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del niño.

\- ¿Entonces la arena no era por Shukaku? - retomó la conversación el pequeño Nara - ¿o si?

\- En verdad de pequeño siempre pensé que aquella arena evitaba que algo me dañara debido a que tenía el poder de Shukaku - respondió el pelirrojo al niño - Sin embargo, aun cuando se me fue arrebatado aquel poder, la arena me seguía protegiendo como siempre.

Shikadai observó como su tío seguía controlando el poquito de arena que había frente al animalito, ante lo cual el pequeño ciervo revoloteaba feliz moviendo su nariz.

\- Hmm… - masculló el niño.

Gaara sonrió y centró su mirada en los ojos verdes de su sobrino quien curioso trataba de deducir que iba a decirle su tío.

\- Las madres son increíbles ¿no? - mencionó el Kazekage de repente parándose y alejándose de pequeño ciervo que estaba a su lado - Ellas realmente son geniales.

Shikadai se sorprendió ante el cambio de tema de su tío - se supone que estaban hablando sobre porque la arena lo protegía - cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.

Justo enfrente, en donde había unos pequeños arbustos, de entre un grupo de árboles salió una gran cierva de ojos oscuros olfateando en dirección al cervatillo que aún se encontraba cerca de ellos.

El cervatillo al sentir la presencia de su madre se acercó a ella corriendo ligero.

\- ¡Ah! Así que no estabas perdido… después de todo - sonrió el pequeño Nara mientras veía como el cervatillo se adentraba de nuevo al bosque junto a su madre.

Gaara miró hacia el cielo y pensó que era momento de revelarle su secreto a Shikadai.

\- Tu abuela Karura fue una gran mujer, lo sé a pesar de no acordarme de ella ya que… - Gaara se agacho a la altura del niño nuevamente - …siempre está conmigo - le dijo a su sobrino a la vez que le mostraba como se formaba un poco de arena en su mano.

Shikadai abrió los ojos sorprendido - en verdad la arena de su tío siempre le había llamado la atención pero nunca se detuvo a pesar por qué esta evitaba que algo lo lastimara - ¿Era en verdad el poder de su abuela lo que protegía a su tío?

\- ¿Entonces…? ¿La abuela Karura te protege a través de la arena? - mencionó emocionado Shikadai.

El Kazekage sonrió haciendo un gesto de afirmación. Solo con algunos cuantos había compartido ese secreto y estaba feliz de ser ahora capaz de dejárselo saber a su pequeño sobrino.

\- Y sabes algo… creo que ella está feliz de que seas su nieto - le susurró al oído Gaara al niño.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó curioso Shikadai. Él tenía la suerte de contar con su abuela Yoshino, muchos de sus amigos y compañeros no poseían el privilegio de conocer a sus abuelos. Durante la guerra se había perdido demasiadas vidas y como consecuencia muchas familias no se encontraban completas.

Shikadai agradeció que su joven tío le dejara conocer algo tan palpable sobre su abuela materna. Su propia madre le había contado historias relacionadas a su abuela Karura pero nunca tan profundamente, Temari siempre mostraba mucha nostalgia al mencionarla.

Como repuesta a la pregunta del niño Gaara metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de este un lindo colgante con un pequeño reloj de arena.

\- Sí… - confirmó el Kazekage - Y creo que le gustaría que cuidaras esto - Gaara le entregó niño lo que traía en la mano.

Shikadai lo recibió gustoso. Era realmente bonito, de color dorado y se notaba que el pequeño reloj había sido hecho minuciosamente.

\- Sabes, al parecer le perteneció a ella. Cuando era niño el tío Yashamaru me encargo que la cuidara, me dijo que la arena dentro del reloj nunca dejaría de correr mientras tuviera siempre presente a mi mamá - explicó Gaara - Ahora lo mismo te digo, mientras pienses que tu abuela esta cuidándote nunca la arena dejara de correr.

\- ¡Gracias tío! - Shikadai abrazó del cuello a Gaara - Te prometo que lo cuidare mucho.

El joven kazekage respondió el gesto de su sobrino con una sonrisa y revoloteando su ya despeinada coleta.

\- ¡De nada pequeño! Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Después de todo te vas a convertir en un gran ninja ¿no? - sentenció el pelirrojo - Espero contar muy pronto contigo para proteger también a Suna.

Shikadai le mostró una brillante sonrisa y alegremente se colocó la cadena en su cuello. Sería realmente grandioso poder presumirle luego con sus amigos. Gaara por otro lado se paró y como sabiendo algo coloco dos de sus dedos en su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡Hey, Shikadai! - mencionó Gaara contiendo una sonrisa - Creo que es hora de irnos, además parece que tenemos a más de un entrometido espiando - finalizó señalando con su mano libre hacia un conjunto de árboles.

Shikadai ante lo dicho automáticamente giro su cabeza para ver hacia el lugar donde su tío apuntaba.

\- ¿¡Mamá!? ¿¡Tío Kankuro!? - gritó el niño al notar que en ese lugar un par de mechones rubios y castaños sobresalían de entre los arbustos que había detrás de los arboles señalados - ¿Qué hacen allí?

Temari y Kankuro cayeron hacia delante al verse descubiertos y comenzaron a reírse.

\- ¡Te dije que no se puede subestimar a Gaara! - señaló Kankuro a su hermana haciendo un gesto de molestia.

\- ¡Ya, no digas nada que tú también querías venir a espiar! - Temari se sacudía la tierra de su vestido.

Ambos se acertaron y Shikadai se adelantó corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Sucede algo hijo? - preguntó curiosa mientras se agachaba y le arreglaba el pelo a su niño - ¡Gaara! ¿Eso no era de mamá? - soltó sorprendida al notar que en el cuello de Shikadai colgaba el pequeño reloj de arena.

\- Si y se lo he dado porque ahora que va ser un shinobi será capaz de cuidarlo, ¿no, Shikadai? - Gaara le guiño un ojo a su sobrino.

\- ¡Oe, no es justo Gaara! - gruño Kankuro - Yo también tenía algo que darle a Shikadai.

\- ¿En serio, tío? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? - corrió Shikadai emocionado al lado de su tío evitando que su madre termine de arreglarle su atuendo.

\- ¡Hey, tanquilo! - Kankuro se colocó a la altura de su sobrino y sacó de su bolsillo una fina cajita tallada de madera - Toma, felicidades por entrar a la academia enano.

El pequeño Nara recibió el presente y claramente se dio cuenta que aquel objeto había sido tallado a mano. En la tapa principal con finas letras estaba escrito su nombre, por lo que dedujo que su propio tío era quien lo habría hecho.

\- ¡Gracias, tío! - abrió la caja rápidamente y vio que dentro de esta había ordenadas dentro todas las fichas necesaria para jugar Shougi. Inclusive notó que cada ficha tenia tallado el escudo del Clan Nara detrás.

\- Sé que te encanta jugar Shougi así que me imagine que este sería el regalo adecuado - sonrió Kankuro - Ahora tienes tus propias fichas así que cuídalas mucho.

Shikadai emocionado se acercó a su madre y con un brillo en los ojos le rogó.

\- ¡Mamá, por favor dame permiso para ir a jugar Shougi con Mirai-neechan! Di que sí ¿ya? - pidió el niño.

Temari suspiró, ahora no solo su padre sino también sus hermanos se encargaban de engreír a ese niño.

\- No puedo con ustedes - soltó ella ofreciéndoles una mirada acusadora - tanto su padre como ustedes dos son muy permisivos con este niño – señalo a sus hermanos - Y en cuanto a ti jovencito, no creas que no escuché lo que dijiste sobre tener un dolor de barriga. ¿Quieres que te prepare algún remedio casero Nara? - terminó por decirle maliciosamente.

Shikadai tragó saliva y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

\- ¡NO! - chilló él - ¡Mamá déjame ir a jugar Shougi con mis nuevas fichas! - Shikadai trató de zafarse inútilmente del agarre de su madre que justo en ese instante había sentido.

El Kazekage, al notar que el asunto se estaba poniendo problemático, volvió a colocar nuevamente sus dos dedos en frente de su ojo izquierdo.

\- Bueno Kankuro, creo que ya es hora de irnos… - mencionó llamando a su hermano - Nos estamos adelantando Temari y pórtate bien Shikadai - Gaara se giró y empezó a caminar por el sendero a la salida.

\- ¡Hey espera Gaara! - gritó Kankuro mientras corría para alcanzarlo - ¡Adiós Temari, nos vemos más tarde enano! - se despidió él de su hermana y sobrino agitando la mano.

\- ¡Traidores! - bufó el niño ante el abandono de sus tíos.

\- Ya basta Shikadai - le regaño su madre - Si no te duele la barriga vamos a comer algo antes de ir al entrenamiento InoShikaChou. Le prometí a tu padre que iba asegurarme que fueras, así que iré contigo.

Ahora si no había vuelta atrás, cuando su madre decidía algo resultaba demasiado difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión. Por lo que optó por lo más inteligente y aceptó dejarse llevar de la mano de nuevo a la casa donde seguro le haría tomar de todas maneras el tonto remedio para el estómago que sabía horrible.

\- Problemático… - susurró para no ser escuchado por su madre.

* * *

**Ya al fin, tras muchas dificultades, actualice. Me vuelvo a disculpar porque prometí actualizar este fic semanalmente pero al final por tiempo no pude, inclusive se me borró una parte de esta cap por lo que me desanime. Sin embargo, pude avanzar con otras historias así que los invitó a darle una ojeada.**

**Hay lluvia de actualizaciones en todas mis historias para este momento. Espero que me apoyen con las otras historias también, me llenen de reviews y disfruten cada una de mis ideas locas. **

**¡Bueno les dejo muchos besitos y hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**REVIEWS**

**Isso: **¡Que lindo que te gustó! Me animé a hacer esta historia justo porque vi que había muy poquitas historias referentes a Shikadai, asi que espero que esta cap lo hayas disfrutado tanto como los otro. ¡Besos y nos leemos!

**Santiago: **¡Santiiii! Por fin pude actualizarlo, xD jajajaja no me mates. Espero que te haya gustado y valido la espera. ¡Besos y hasta el siguiente cap!

**GaaraXire:** ¡Hola querido! Gracias por tu review y como te habrás dado cuenta obviamente continuare este fic, y espero que te haya gustado esta parte sobre todo porque hubo mucha interacción con mi Gaara bebé ¿Mencioné que amo a Garra? jajajaja. ¡Besos y estamos leyéndonos!

**Guest: **¡Gracias pequeño/a! Y por supuesto que seguiré este fic ¡Muchos besos!

**Haruka: **¡Haruka muchas gracias por tu review! Si yo también creo que estuvo un poco sobre la linea la actitud de Sarada pero espero ir mejorandola en los siguiente cap. ¡Muchos besos y allí nos leemos!

**Mitchel0420: **¡Oh mi Mitchel! Gracias en serio, si en verdad xD es un pequeño muy pero muy inteligente jejejeje. Espero tu tormenta de reviews en todas mis actualizaciones. ¡Besitos y hasta la próxima!

**Kristy: **¡Hola querida! Yo también amo a este pequeño, en serio me encanta que tenga los ojos de su madre. Ojalá que haya disfrutado de este cap y espero estar actualizando mas seguido este fic, pero no te preocupes y también pásate por mis otras historias se que te van a gustar xD. ¡Besotes y nos leemos!


End file.
